Lily Evans, er soon to be a Potter
by finebyme
Summary: Follows the story of Lily Evans and the Marauders as they enter their third year and so on. ps. this is SUPPOSED to be humorous, why else would I write a HP fanfic that was listed as humor and drama?
1. Why so sad?

Chapter One: Why so sad?  
  
Disclaimer: I own anything that you don't recognize in this story.  
  
Lily sighed as she looked out her window into the pouring rain. "Only 4 more days left of the summer break left," she thought sadly.  
Last year, Lily would have been excitedly jumping up and down, anticipating the start of the Hogwarts school year; but that was last year. Lily was now entering her third year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and not exactly looking forward to it, and she had good reason not to be.  
In Lily's first year at Hogwarts she had completely adored it, she had fit in very well with her fellow Gryffindors and had made friends quickly with all of the other first years, but she especially had liked three certain girls named Alyssa Hart, Jackie Tori and Vanessa Campbell. She had also somehow won the unwanted affection of James Potter. Well, unwanted by Lily at least, but desperately wanted by countless other girls at the school.  
James Potter had become what you could call 'rather popular' upon his entry at Hogwarts. Along with his longtime friend Sirius Black, he quickly became classified as 'cool and untouchable'. Girls would swoon over James melting brown eyes and his 'adorable' messy, black hair, and Sirius's majestic charm and dark brown hair which fashionably, slightly fell into his eyes. Boys would wish that they would be accepted into their duo, which strongly consisted of two. That is until they met a particular sandy-haired boy with tired, blue eyes a few months into their first year.  
Remus Lupin was the third member to join the group. Unlike Sirius and James, who were extremely hyper and just slightly crazy, Remus was quiet and thoughtful. That was exactly why James and Sirius liked to have him around. Remus was always the one that you could 'confide in' and trust not to blab. That was not to say that Remus couldn't pull off a good prank; he was just, just less rowdy than the other two.  
But when Remus had entered the group, a boy named Peter Pettigrew had taken advantage of the opening and slipped into the group as well. Peter, unlike Remus, James or Sirius, did not serve a purpose in the group. He watched on the sidelines as the others pulled pranks, he listened attentively as Remus would give advice to Sirius about girls, and he would watch James with adoring eyes as he boasted about how he was on the verge of being announced the new Gryffindor seeker. (A/N- Seeker? Chaser? What was he? Ps. He wasn't actually given a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, at least not in the first year). Peter was pathetically and solely there to applaud the other three on no matter what they did.  
Upon confirming the four members of their group, they also, mainly Sirius and James, established a reputation of getting detention. They also enjoyed hexing innocent students in the corridors. That was probably what made Lily hate them so much. But most of Lily's wrath was spent on James Potter has he cockily continued to ask her out as if she hadn't made it quite clear that her answer was no and would go on being no forevermore.  
"Stupid Potter," muttered Lily as she broke her gaze from her window. But even she had to admit that he would not be the only subject causing her to dread going back to school. Potter would be quite east to handle if she had some good friends by her side.  
Lily's circle of her first year friends, Alyssa, Jackie and Vanessa, had fallen part in the second year; Lily did not know why or when it happened, it just did. She supposed it started with Alyssa, who suddenly became very interested in boys and fashion about a week into their second year. She slowly started hanging out with Rachel and Mandy, Gryffindor's boy crazy duo, until the other girls practically never saw her and it was a wonder if she stopped to say hello in the corridors.  
After that, Jackie and Vanessa became almost inseparable and Lily, deciding she was not either needed or wanted, left the group, or what remained of it, to hopefully find some friends that wanted her as a friend in return. But by that time, groups were already established and most of the girls that she'd have liked to get to know were unopen to change.  
Lily, however, was not a reject, she did after all have the attention of James Potter and that counted for something. Lily drifted from group to group. People welcomed her if she asked to sit with them at lunch, classmates gladly let Lily have the spare seat next to them in Charms. Everyone actually quite liked Lily, it was impossible not to with her outgoing spirit and warm smile, no one just seemed to want to be bothered to make friends with her. As Lily lay in her bed, she just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She finally came to a conclusion. "I'm just unlikeable," she decided.  
With that thought bored into her mind, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Hey guys! Plz review. I have the second chapter up and ready to go when I get a few. Thanks!  
-finebyme 


	2. Meet Petunia

Chapter 2: Meet Petunia  
  
Disclaimer: I own anything that you don't recognize in this story.  
  
A/N: I'm grounded (ugh!) so I have nothing to do but update and write, ah. so I decided to give out thank yous! lol  
  
The-Anime-Chick-Wit-Style- aw. thanks. im going to keep reading urs as well  
  
*  
  
Spunky101- glad you came and checked it out!  
  
*  
  
Don Raphiel- thx for reviewing, I just I hope don't screw up the next chapter and make you take back your comment! Lol  
  
* Allie Kat5- hm. im running out of different ways to say thank you. but thanks all the same  
  
*  
  
Ank1- merci ( that's my new way of saying thank you, lol)  
  
*  
  
ChaosLightning13- haha, thanks for your comments. I updated it to change my errors, or at least I hope I changed them. Thanks a lot for telling me  
  
*  
  
Lololchik- wow, you were my first reviewer (*tear tear*) lol, thanks a lot for reading it!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Lily! Get your lazy arse out of bed," Petunia, Lily's older sister, shook her violently to wake her up. "Didn't you hear mother calling you or are you deaf?" Lily slowly opened one eye. "Good," Petunia said satisfied. With that, she turned on her heel and stomped out of Lily's room, slamming the door savagely behind her.  
  
Lily groaned and stumbled out of bed and into the shower. She normally took a shower at night but she needed one to wake her up this morning.  
  
After finally coming to her senses under the jets of hot water, she dried herself off with a towel and carelessly gathered her damp, red hair into a messy bun. They she quickly pulled on some grey sweatpants and a loose, but well-fitted white tee-shirt that would be comfortable to travel in. She proceeded to descend down the stairs and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Mu-u-u-u-um.," Lily yawned, stretching out her arms. "Morning Pet."  
  
Petunia simply ignored her until she caught a glimpse of Lily's outfit, "dear God Lily, are you blind as well as deaf? What did you do? Get dressed in the dark?"  
  
"Petunia," her mother warned, "don't start this again."  
  
Petunia snorted. "Whatever mother."  
  
Mrs. Evans greeted Lily with a big smile and a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast. "Morning dear, sleep well?" she cheerfully asked, trying to ignore the fact that her one daughter was set on making her other daughter's life miserable.  
  
"Very," Lily lied, she had spent the whole night restlessly worrying about this very day.  
  
"That's lovely dear-," Mrs. Evans started.  
  
"-Yes, very lovely, wel all care so much," interrupted Petunia. "You now what else is lovely Lily? I was just telling mother all about my new boyfriend, Paul."  
  
"Oh, um. excellent," Lily murmured through a mouthful of bacon and toast although she really couldn't care less. She swallowed and asked politely, "what happened to Vernon?"  
  
"Oh, um. we er. he ah.. I mm. dumped. him. Er.. .that's right, broke up with him six days ago. Paul's much better," she added eagerly.  
  
"Right," Lily said shortly. "Mum, where's dad?"  
  
"Your father left for work at half-past seven. He wanted to say goodbye to you but he hadn't time."  
  
Lily nodded. It was alright. Last night, before she went to bed she's talked to her dad and said goodbye. He'd surprised Lily with a charm bracelet of all her good memories and hobbies. There was a witch's hat for when she'd first gotten her letter from Hogwarts, a star for her muggle hobby of astrology, and in the middle of the bracelet, there was a delicate, silver lily with the words, "To my dear Lily, who I will always love. Hugs, Dad," engraved on the back. Lily had been delighted with the unexpected gift.  
  
Mr. Evans was pleased that he could make his beloved daughter's day a little brighter in someway. He knew of Lily's troubles at school and realized what hardships the new, school year brought for her. "Thanks Dad," Lily had whispered, giving him a big hug, "this means a lot to me."  
  
"Good Heavens!" Lily's thoughts were broken by her mother's shrill cry. "Quarter to ten already! Come on girls, time to go. Goodness, time does fly nowadays."  
  
"Aw. Mother, must I also accompany Lily to the station? I don't see why you don't simply leave her there with her freaky friends. Let her find her own bloody-"  
  
"Petunia Margollo Evans! I have never heard such foul word use! You are coming with us!" Mrs. Evans exploded. "Now apologize!"  
  
Petunia looked taken back for a moment, almost hurt; but she recovered quickly and smirked. "Sorry.," she drawled.  
  
"That's Better," Mrs. Evans said, turning back around to the sink.  
".freak," Petunia hissed under her breath so that only Lily and herself could hear.  
  
"Now both of you outsided. Lily dear, your trunk is in the car already."  
  
Thanks Mum," Lily got up, cleared her breakfast and kissed Mrs. Evans warmly on the cheek before hopping outside to the old station wagon. Petunia primly followed, but left her dishes on the table.  
  
"That girl," Mrs. Evans sighed as she picked up the orange juice glass and the dirty plate.  
  
* * *  
  
The cell phone ring of Jingle Bells rang through the silent atmosphere of the car. "Hello? Mrs. Evans answered. "Yes, speaking. No. Right now?... I can't. I'm driving my daughter to. can't somebody else. all right, all right, I'll be there within the hour. "Mrs. Evans snapped the phone shut. "Sorry dear," Mrs. Evans glanced nervously in the rear view mirror at Lily. "Something's come up. Willy you be all right if I drop."  
  
"I'll be fine mum," Lily said quietly, staring outside the window.  
  
"Good. Sorry Lily dear," said Mrs. Evans apologetically as she pulled into the parking area of King's Cross.  
  
"S'ok mum," Lily hopped out of the car to grab a trolley so that she could load her trunk onto it. She did so and leaned in the window to give her mom a kiss and a hug goodbye.  
  
"Bye Lily dear," said Mrs. Evans fondly. "Now be a good girl and stay out of trouble!"  
  
"Course mum!" Lily rolled her eyes jokingly, "love you! Bye!" she started to push her trolley away.  
  
"Oh Lily!" Lily whipped around, "there might be a little surprise from yours truly waiting for you when you arrive at school," she said mysteriously.  
  
"Right. bye mum! Bye Pet!" it was no use saying goodbye to her sister though, Petunia was snoring in the backseat and Lily doubted that she would have cared if she had heard. "Prat," muttered Lily. She turned and pushed her trolley into the station. She was turning the corner to get to the barrier when she walked smack into two boys. Both of whom were very familiar.  
  
James Potter sipped on an iced-coffee outside of a muggle coffee shop. He didn't normally have muggle snacks but today his parents had dropped him off rather early and he didn't have anything else to do. Besides, he had some muggle money and he might as well use it.  
  
James, unlike Lily, had been waiting all summer for the school year to start. He had spent two months with his friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, devising plans and perfect pranks reserved for the unfortunate Slytherins. Sirius, Remus and Peter had all stayed at Godric's Hollow, James house, for a week before September 1st. They had all flooed down to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies on August 24th and the flooed back to James's to stay. But they all had to go back home because their families wished to be the ones to take them to King's Cross. Normally, James's parents would see him off at the train but in this case, he had convinced his parents that he was okay and that he would miss them even more if the stayed longer. Bored, James started to think about Lily Evans, his 'crush'.  
  
In his opinion, Lily was the next best thing to perfect. She was kind, likeable, smart and not to mention, very pretty. James even enjoyed her fiery temper which was hot enough to compare to her thick red hair. He loved every single thing about her right down from her brilliance and her sensibility. He loved her almond shaped, green eyes and her creamy white skin. James sat silently at his little table in the coffee shop lost in a trance until.  
  
"Ah! God! What the bloody hell?!" James turned around to see a familiar tall, well-built boy with a roguish smile twisted onto his lips and dancing eyes. Sirius Black had arrived and decided to wake James up by placing an ice cube down his shirt. People turned to see who had made the yell.  
  
"Ah. sorry to disturb you all, my friend here, he, he's not quite well up in the nut house," explained Sirius deviously. James blushed as people started to look away again.  
  
"Padfoot, you lunatic," he laughed, getting over the whole incident quickly.  
  
"Sorry Prongs, couldn't help myself," grinned Sirius. "There was no other way to wake you, you just kept muttering, 'Lily. Lily Evans. must. have. Lil.-"  
  
Sirius was cut short as James proceeded to leap up from his chair and chase Sirius around the coffee shop and out around the station. They rounded the corner at top speed, not looking at all where they were going.  
  
"Watch it!" said an agitated voice. Sirius was sitting on top of a not too pleased girl.  
  
"Sorry," James laughed, getting up from his landing postion which was on top of Sirius. James looked down to see the unfortunate victim that they had squashed. "Evans! It's you!"  
  
"Potter? Black? Ugh! You two! This is going to be such a wretched day!" Lily exclaimed frustrated.  
  
"Aw Lily, we know you don't mean it," Black batted his eyes comically at Lily who glared at him.  
  
"Well-," she gasped between breaths, "it would-breath- be- breath- a lot- breath- better- breath- if you didn't- breath- suffocate- breath- me- breath- before I- breath- get- breath-to school." Lily finished.  
  
"Oh, right," Sirius got off of the gasping Lily and held out his hand to help Lily up. Lily ignored the hand, dusted herself off and got up herself. She then started to pick up her things that had fallen out of her trolley when she had crashed. James and Sirius bent down to help her.  
  
"Hm.," said Sirius, coming across this weeks issue of 'Young Witch, "been meaning to get a copy of this myself. Do you mind?" He opened the magazine and started reading aloud. Ignoring Lily's cries of protest. "Hm. 'featured article', 'how to get that kind of 'magic' between you and your wizard.' James," he paused and turned to look at his best friend who blushed (A/N: Sorry to interrupt but just letting you know that James is supposed to be in italics, what can I say? im a nerd),", satisfied with James reaction, Sirius continued reading, "hm. oh, apparently it's also including article by popular witch band, 'Gold Spark's' Jenny Lee about her tips to majestic beauty. Oh, here's one about-"  
  
"Give me that," Lily's face flushed furiously as she snatched the magazine away from Sirius who was howling with laughter. "Now if you gentlemen will please excuse me, I must be going to the platform. It's already quarter to." She started to push her trolley down to platform 9 and ¾.  
  
"We'll come with you Evans," said James quickly.  
  
"No that's quite all right," Lily snapped. "I think you two have done enough, besides, don't you have to get your trollies?"  
  
"Nup," said Sirius cheerfully, "already loaded onto the train. So turns out we'll," he gestured to him and James, "be coming with you anyhow."  
  
"Whatever," Lily pushed her way through the crowded station quickly trying to avoid being seen with them.  
  
"Evans!" called James, "Evans don't go so fast. We still have ten minutes!"  
  
"Go home Potter!" called back Evans as she reached the barrier and disappeared through it.  
  
"Prongs, Prongs my friend, still so hopeful," Sirius mocked as they too reached the barrier and began to walk towards it in a fast walk.  
  
"Shut up Padfoot," James said as they crossed the barrier. He looked around for Lily but she had already gone. "Damn, well better get on then."  
  
"Just a minute! Oi! Moony!" A tall boy jerked his head around to see two of his best friends.  
  
"Hey!" he said brightly, "where were you guys?"  
  
"Um." James started uncertainly.  
  
"Evans," Sirius stated, with a mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes.  
  
"I see," Remus knew what that meant. "Well I suppose we ought to get on the train then. It's about to leave. Peter said he'd go in and try to find a compartment.  
  
The three boys proceeded to board the train and find Peter so that they could carry out their latest prank.  
  
* * * * * * * That's it then, it's a bit longer than my last chapter and I hope you liked it! Review plz! If you're lazy like me and don't feel like writing a comment, that's ok, don't write anything, I just want to know how many ppl actually read this. (but if you aren't lazy, comment!) Thanks, finebyme 


End file.
